Where you go, I go
by Rosalynn Gastrell
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's adventures in Tartarus. I suck at summaries, but PLEASE REVIEW! It's rated T because I think it will be T, I'm not sure, and, well, I'm paranoid. Cover image by viria, at viria(dot)tumblr(dot)com - RG


**AN: Hi there! This is going to be, I hope, my first fic with more than one chapter. So please please please please review it. It would really make my day! Hope you enjoy! ~ RG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or anything. Otherwise, well, this wouldn't be fanfiction, would it? It would be canon.**

Falling into Tartarus as his fingers slipped away from the ledge, Percy didn't think his luck could be any worse.

Now he was finally with Annabeth, he just had to fall into the place where even the gods never went, and only one mortal- a son of Hades - had survived.

The pull on Annabeth's ankle had ceased. Arachne must have realised that they were no longer resisting. He didn't know why,but they weren't falling quickly at all. In fact, they seemed to be steadily floating downwards, which didn't make sense, as the gravity of Tartarus was so strong that they should have been travelling much faster than they

currently were. And Percy knew about the gravity of Tartarus, he had stood on the edge of it in the underworld when he was twelve. Suddenly, Percy thought of something.

Why weren't they screaming?

"Annabeth?" He whispered.

"Percy."

"How come we aren't screaming?"

There was nothing beneath their feet, they were free-falling through darkness, yet Percy could only think about the fact that they were both alive.

"I don't know."

Well. That was a first. Annabeth not knowing something.

"I'm scared, Percy." Annabeth's grip on his wrists tightened. "Just think. Every singlmonster we killed. Every single monster anyone has killed, since the beginning of time- they're all down there."

Percy looked down, just realising that he was a bit taller than his girlfriend. He kissed where he thought the top of her head should be-

"Ouch, Seaweed Brain, that was my eye!"

Oops. Maybe not that much taller.

"Sorry."

"Percy?"

"Promise you won't leave my side down there."

"Not for a second. I promise."

"What do you think it'll be like?"

"Dark?" Percy guessed.

"If I had a free hand, I would be slapping you right now. Feel it? I'm mentally slapping you."

"Gods, Annabeth, you sound like Terminus," Percy chuckled. How was he laughing at a time like this?

"The exploding statue?"

"Yeah. Him."

Their speech was echoing in the darkness, as if there was no end to how far they would fall.

Hey, Riptide was back in his pocket. A little late to do any good. But maybe he could get some light.

"Annabeth, I'm going to let go of your right arm for a second."

"No!"

"Please. Just to get Riptide."

"No!"

"We need some light, plus, Arachne will want a fight at the bottom, Annabeth, and we don't know what else will be waiting there."

Percy pictured her face as she sighed,"Okay."

Gently, Percy prised his arm away. Annabeth yelped as she suddenly swung to one side, and it took all his strength not to let her slip away.

"You alright?"

"I'm okay!" She called.

Reaching into his pocket, he found Riptide and uncapped it using his teeth. His sword was now in his hand emitting an eerie glow, and Percy saw his surroundings for the first time.

It was a miracle that the two of them hadn't been hit by any falling debris yet. Huge chunks of rock were falling beside them, extremely quickly. The walls were shaking, covered in cracks, yet strangely, all was silent.

"Picking me up any time soon?"

Percy let out a grunt and stuck Anaklusmos's cap in his pocket, somehow managing not to drop the sword. Holding his sword in between two fingers, so the point was facing up, he reached his hand down. As Annabeth took it, he felt the strain on his one shoulder level out.

"Thanks."

Now Percy could see her face, he kissed her again, properly this time. Annabeth kissed him back, and Percy felt his heart melt away into his body, like it did whenever they kissed. Annabeth then pulled away.

"You need to know everything." She related all that had happened since she left Percy, and once she had finished, said, "Now tell me about Nico. What did he find? And what did you do with the giants."

Swiftly, Percy summarized what Nico had told them, and his adventures underground, in the Colosseum, and when Jason and he were fighting Otis and Ephialtes. Annabeth was silent for a while.

"So we have to find the doors from this side?"

"And close them."

"Percy!" Annabeth raised her voice, panicking. " How can you close both doors on both sides without someone staying on this side?!"

Percy tensed. He hadn't thought of that. "We'll find a way." And if we don't, he thought, then I'm not going to let it be you. His heart ached at the thought, but he pushed the thought away. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Can you hear that?" Annabeth asked suddenly, breaking the moment of silence, in which they both had been wondering if they _would_ find a way.

"Hear what?" Straining his ears, Percy managed to make out the sound of crashing, like explosions. "The debris. We're close to the bottom."

"Percy," Annabeth's voice was shaking; he could hear her terror. "Arachne's down there."

"I'll fight her."

"You can't!"

"I'll fight her, Annabeth. Just hide while I am."

"I'm not going to hide, Percy! If you're fighting, I'll fight with you."

"Not with your ankle and your Athena-Spider thing, you're not."

"I don't care. I'm figh-" Annabeth stopped half way through her word. "I can see the ground. I can hear her. Quick Percy, bend your knees."

The two demigods land on the ground with a soft thud.

"Your knife." Percy whispered, as he stood, motionless, watching the darkness, with his sword unsheathed. "There. On the ground."

He didn't see her pick up the slightly dented knife, but Percy felt her behind him. They were standing, back-to-back, both of their weapons unsheathed, ready for anything.

"Hello."

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please, please, please review! ~ RG**


End file.
